


Beam

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted





	Beam

Ash placed a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder where he lay planetside. His striking blue eyes were clouded with pain and with discomfort. There was blood around him in a puddle and he reached for Ash’s hand, squeezing it when he found it. 

“Tyler - I need to tell you -”

“You’re going to be fine, Captain, I promise.”

“Just in case -”

“No. You’re going to be fine.”

“Goddammit, Tyler.”

Ash quieted and looked at the older man. 

“I love you. Don’t you forget that Tyler, because it’s true.”

“I love you too.” Ash kissed Gabriel as a transporter beam descended around them.


End file.
